Now and Forever
by moriartyscupoftea
Summary: Alec's pretty sure he's never been happier. No, scratch that. He's absolutely, hundred percent sure he's never been happier. {Snippets from Blind Dates and How to Survive Them}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this'll just be a bunch of random snippets from my Blind Dates and How to Survive Them verse, set somewhere after the last chapter. Can be read alone, though. I'll write these in between studying and panicking about applying for schools, so the updates won't be the least bit regular. And they'll probs be really short and over fluffy. But I hope you enjoy! Also special thanks to **_**Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth **_**for reading this first, you're a sweetheart~ *insert heart here***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**-.::.-**

"Not that I don't... _appreciate _the effort or anything, but, uh..."

Alec stared down at the bouquet of flowers Magnus had just given him. It probably would've been a beautiful collection of roses, and a very romantic gesture at that, if it weren't for the fact that they all looked like they'd been spending a few months in the desert.

Magnus sighed and sat down next to him on the park bench. He threw his other arm over Alec's shoulder, swinging the free one around as he explained.

"I was supposed to see you last Monday, right?" Alec nodded, though Magnus didn't look like he expected an answer. "So on Sunday evening I was feeling all romantic and got you those. I wasn't sure what's your favorite color, so I got a bit of everything. You can't really tell, they all look the same now. But anyway, then you texted me on Monday saying you couldn't make it, and I was thinking 'well what am I gonna do with the flowers, then'? And then I figured I'd just try and keep them alive for a week or so, until you had free time."

Alec glanced at the bouquet again. One petal fell off and landed on his knee. "I don't know, they look pretty dead to me."

"I know, that's why I said I _tried_, dear. And since it's now been about a week since I bought those, and I didn't really have time to get another one, you'll have those beautiful and romantic roses instead of new ones."

"Beautiful, romantic and dead," Alec pointed out again.

"And dead, yeah," Magnus agreed and smiled at Alec who couldn't help but return it. "It's the thought that matters, right?"

"Considering this is still probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever done to me, I'd say you're doing just fine", Alec mumbled and leaned his head against Magnus' arm. He wondered once again just how lucky he'd been to find Magnus. He ought to thank Jace, probably. Maybe they sold '_Thanks for accidentally getting me laid!' _cards in Walmart. Then again maybe not. He could always make one.

"You're doing the thing again," Magnus said suddenly and looked at Alec, smiling.

"What thing?" Alec asked frowning, tilting his head back to look at Magnus better.

"The thing where you think way too much," Magnus said and leaned down to kiss Alec's hair before letting his chin rest on top of Alec's head. Alec closed his eyes, smiling and enjoying the warmth radiating from the other man. He hadn't really noticed just how chilly it was, even though it was more than halfway past October. "I don't think too much, you're imagining it." Magnus simply hummed, amused, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

The park was completely deserted except for them, and the only sound was coming from the few cars still driving by the street near where they sat.

"You know what?" Magnus mumbled quietly into Alec's hair, breaking the silence.

"What?" Alec asked, keeping his eyes closed but smiling.

"I love you way too much."

Alec's smile deepened, and soon he was grinning from ear to ear. He pressed himself more tightly against Magnus.

"I love you way too much, too."

Magnus chuckled, and Alec could feel the vibration on his head from where Magnus rested his chin. "Good," he said warmly. "Otherwise this'd be really awkward."

And they both laughed, and Alec opened his eyes and looked at the bouquet of dead roses again. And he thought it didn't really matter what Magnus got him, even if it was wilted flowers. He was happy as long as he got to keep Magnus himself. Which, he hoped, would be around forever. Forever seemed like a good enough time for them. And then maybe a few days more after that.

**-.::.-**

**It seems like I'm really down with the whole 'forever' cliché. Huh. Gotta think of something original at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec looked at the new couch – which, in his opinion, didn't even get to be called a couch – that was sitting in the middle of their living room. There were a lot of problems about it. It was, firstly, _huge_. Where their last couch had taken a small corner and comfortably fitted two people on it, this one spread through the room in about five _thousand _meters. Or at least it felt like it did. Alec really didn't see the need to have a couch for a whole party when they lived alone and had about three friends who visited regularly.

Secondly, it was probably the most ugly piece of furniture Alec had ever had the displeasure of seeing. It didn't go along with the rest of the color scheme their apartment held - which was mainly black, white, or something colorful Magnus had insisted on - but was instead a blue one. And not a nice blue, because a dark blue would've been sort of acceptable. No, it was bright blue like a clear sky on a summer day, and it was _awful_. The pillows looked like they'd gone through a paintball war and lost, because they were covered in different spots of colors that didn't look good in any angle. Alec tried to squint his eyes. It didn't improve the scenery.

And thirdly, it was a couch entirely selected and bought by Magnus. And that meant that no matter how much Alec hated it and wanted it gone, he'd most likely have to live with it anyway because he couldn't stand seeing Magnus sad. Which, Alec admitted, was starting to become a real problem. The same thing had gotten his into this mess in the first place. (_'Hey, Alec, I was wondering if we could get a new couch by any chance?' 'I don't really think–'_ '_I promise it won't be pink.' '... Fine then.'_)

"So, what do you think?" Magnus asked him, excitement visible in his voice. Alec forced a smile, crossing his arms and eyeing the couch again. He hoped his disgust wasn't as clear as it felt.

"It's, uh... very _urban_."

Magnus turned to look at him, frowning. "That's all you got? Very urban?"

Alec sighed, rolling his head backwards to stare at the ceiling. "It's just," he began and closed his eyes briefly, "that's it's a lot to take in after the small black one." He figured that was a nice way of saying _I hate that thing, please get rid of it and get our old couch back_.

"So you don't like it?" Magnus asked, disappointment creeping into his voice. Alec rolled his head back, and was faced with a pouting Magnus. _Pouting. _Alec briefly wondered if it was normal for someone of Magnus' age to behave like a six-year old.

"That's not what I was saying, just that..." Alec trailed off, not exactly wanting to lie but not tell the truth either. He gave up after a minute of awkward silence. "No, I don't like it," he admitted. When Magnus started to frown again, Alec continued. "It's not that it's _horrible_," he said even though it totally was. "But I just don't think it... _fits _here, you know? I mean, that color's a big change, you have to admit it."

Magnus turned his gaze to the couch, eyeing it up and down. Then he let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're right. It does look kind of ugly in this lighting," he said and Alec nodded enthusiastically when Magnus looked at him, but rolled his eyes when he turned around. As if the _lighting _was the only problem about the couch. "So I guess we'll have to get the old one back, then?" Magnus asked, and Alec felt more relieved than ever in his short life.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he said and tried to dim the bright smile on his face.

Magnus looked disappointed, but a week later their old, black, _small _couch was back on it's original spot. Alec never asked what happened to the blue one. Magnus never told him. Alec figured he was entitled to have a secret of two of his own.

**-.::.-**

**Hope you liked it! / Had to fix this one typo that was bothering the hell out of me, but it should be all good now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fluff because I'm too stressed tired and depressed to write anything but happy feels. If this sounds vaguely british I blame all of the 00Q and Charles/Erik fics I've been reading lately. Also this was a product of me being fed up with the weather in here, so. Written in about twenty minutes and also no beta reading whatsoever so all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it!**

**-.::.-**

"The weather is quite horrible, isn't it?"

Alec glanced out of the window, and did his best to shrug his shoulders while laying on the couch. "It's not that bad."

Magnus considered if it was a good enough reason to break up with someone because they didn't understand just how horrendous snow could be. He came to the conclusion that Alec had more pros than cons, even though his weather education could be improved upon. A lot, actually, could be improved on both of them. Magnus decided to pointedly ignore that right now.

"You don't get it, darling. It's snowing a bit now, and it's quite alright and very pretty to look at for a few hours. But soon it's too much, and you can't go for a walk without wearing at least three layers of clothing, and everything looks so _dull _in white after a while."

He looked at Alec, expecting him to agree because those were some very good and convincing points. Instead Alec looked at him and raised one eyebrow, the '_I'm not sure if you're kidding or not_'-eyebrow. "Snow can be fun," he said. Magnus made a sound of disagreement, and shook his head. "_How _can snow be fun, pray tell me?"

Alec gave him a small smile. "It keeps Jace and Izzy from barging in every other day, because neither of them really wants to go outside in any other kind of weather than 'so sunny I can get tanned' or 'so cloudy the sun won't burn my oversensitive skin'."

Magnus rolled the thought over in his head, eventually deciding that that was, actually, a good argument. "Right, alright, that's _one _thing. But I can't see-"

"And of course you get to cuddle me all day, because we're not going outside if it's cold."

And that, that was a _very _good argument you couldn't really debate with. Magnus was rethinking his plan to send Alec outside just to say 'so it wasn't that much fun, now was it?' and instead walked away from the window and flopped down next to Alec. "I could see that as a convincing enough reason to never leave this apartment again," he stated as Alec sat up from where he was slouching and leaned against Magnus' side.

Which, in truth, made the cold outside not matter that much at all because Alec was like an intensely warm hot bottle that hugged Magnus and pressed sweet kisses into his neck from time to time. And, now that he really thought about it, who really cared if it was snowing. They wouldn't really go outside anyway, because Magnus had decided that Alec was much better company than anyone else, and well, one could do without seeing Jace or Isabelle for a few days or a year, if possible. One Lightwood was enough to deal with.

"I think you're right," he said out loud.

"About what? I'm right about a lot of things, you know," Alec asked with a hint of smugness that could be forgiven because he was, of course, right about that too.

"About the weather. Maybe I'm just getting old and can't deal with cold the way I did before," Magnus complained with a sigh. Alec snorted.

"You wouldn't admit to being old even if you looked like a hundred-year-old, and you know it. You just want an excuse to cuddle me."

Magnus hummed and smiled softly. "That, darling, is very true. How would you feel about a movie marathon?"

"I would love it."

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave this couch for a while and I'd prefer to have something to do whilst warming myself."

"So I'm your fireplace now, am I?"

"You're much more important than a fireplace, dear. You're at least a tea kettle."

"Why do I put up with you, again?"

"Because I'm irresistibly handsome and hilarious, and also because you love me so very much."

"You love me too, though."

"Of course I do. I'd be lost without your logic and voice of reason."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

**-.::.-**


End file.
